La máscara carmesí
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Todos nos escondemos, guardamos en lo más hondo de nosotros cosas que no queremos que vean los demás. Llevamos máscaras y disfraces. Y Sora no es la excepción.
1. Fingir que no sucedió para olvidar

_Digimon no me pertenece. __No prometo nada con este fic. Es raro, bastante._

* * *

.

**La máscara carmesí**

_ Parte I ― _Para olvidar solo hay que fingir que no sucedió

.

_Me estás observando, lo sé. Siempre estás ahí para juzgarme._

Giro un poco el extremo en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj. La barra sube lentamente, lo suficiente para que pueda usarla. Me llevo la punta a los labios.

El olor tan familiar hace que me sienta mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. Cubro mi boca de ese mejunje tan pegajoso con cuidado. Primero abajo, de derecha a izquierda. Luego arriba, de izquierda a derecha. Siempre igual, como si se tratase de un importante ritual.

Después, froto un labio contra el otro y me miro al espejo. El color carmesí resalta mis facciones. Trato de sonreírme y solo consigo una mueca. No importa, sé que delante de los demás actúo mejor. Quizás me preocupe el día que consiga mentirme a mí misma. Aunque puede que eso ayude a que la verdad se esconda más al fondo, hasta el punto de ser inalcanzable. ¿No es así como viven los demás? ¿No están ellos convencidos de que sus máscaras son invisibles a ojos de otros?

Cojo mi gran bolso y meto lo necesario para hoy. La misma rutina cada día, la misma vida vacía.

_Como un eco perdido, escucho en mi cabeza tu queja. Pero ya llegas tarde. No hay vuelta atrás cuando te has construido una barrera con el mundo._

Me pongo un gran abrigo para intentar protegerme del frío. Es cálido y suave. No puedo evitar pensar que llevo un disfraz. Porque sé que yo hace tiempo que dejé de desprender calor, y mi corazón es tan áspero como una lija desgastada.

Soy como un jersey del que se desprende un hilo. Tiras un poco y cada vez el hilo se vuelve más largo. Lo cortas, pero siempre se vuelve a dar de sí y se hace un gran agujero. Por mucho que cosa mis heridas nunca se pierde la cicatriz. También tengo coderas y parches. Estoy cubierta de manchas de café amargo y otras blancas de lejía al intentar borrar las otras. Con los puños grises del paso del tiempo.

Nadie me ve como soy. Si alguien se fija en mi figura entre la gente pensará que me sienta bien mi abrigo. Pero no es más que una cruel verdad.

_Tú sí me ves. Puedes apreciar cada una de mis heridas sangrantes. Puedes saber la razón de las cicatrices que me cubren. Hace tiempo que te alejaste de mí, sabes que no tengo cura._

Llego a mi destino con el aliento contenido. La dura prueba de cada día vuelve a empezar. Una y otra vez, como un castigo eterno, tengo que soportar las sonrisas hipócritas de los demás y aprender a devolvérselas. No saben que yo veo sus disfraces. No pueden ver a través de mi máscara carmesí. Pero yo sé la verdad.

Las clases empiezan. El silencio cubre la estancia, solamente perturbado por el discurso del profesor. Su voz monótona no hace más que recordarme lo cansado que está de la vida. Y lo cansada que estoy yo de cómo vivo.

Tomo notas que no entiendo ni yo, de frases sueltas que mis oídos consiguen capturar. Hace tiempo solía dibujar cosas en los márgenes de mis cuadernos, pero ya nunca tengo ánimos. Si desato mi mente solo habrá problemas. Estoy demasiado ennegrecida como para que salga algo bueno de mí.

En el descanso voy al baño con un par de compañeras. Retoco mi máscara con el pintalabios. Ellas alaban el color y yo rio estúpidamente mientras finjo intentar recordar dónde lo compré. Nombro un par de tiendas del centro y parezco acordarme de cuál de ellas es. Aunque en realidad lo robé del bolso de una tía mía hace unos años.

Ella siempre llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado, rubio y largo. Le llegaba por la cintura. Cada vez que movía la cabeza un brillo acompañaba el gesto. Pero no quiero hablar de ella. Porque tuvo gran culpa de todo lo que me pasa. Aunque es estúpido que culpe a alguien que no sea yo misma. Los demás no tienen por qué afectarnos si nosotros no les dejamos.

_Tus ojos juiciosos hacen que me sienta una basura. Tienes razón en pensar así de mí, pero no por ello duele menos._

Voy a más clases. Me siento con alguien distinto cada hora, aunque no noto la diferencia. Todo es seguir actuando. Todo es sonreír como si fuera de verdad. Ellos también lo hacen, algunos no son conscientes de que fingen.

A veces pienso que exagero. Pero es que si lo exterior no muestra lo que guarda el alma, es una forma de fingir. Todos llevan un disfraz. Se esconden detrás de sus propias máscaras. Y yo no soy quién para juzgar porque hago lo mismo.

Cuando acaba la mañana recuerdo un mensaje de Mimi que me llegó la noche anterior. Quiere que comamos juntas las chicas. Tiempo atrás estaría entusiasmada, pero poco a poco me he ido distanciando de ellas y cada vez me cuesta más comportarme de forma natural. Aunque en el fondo quiero verlas, nunca me quito de encima la sensación de mis amigas podrían salvarme de esta existencia extraña en la que me he sumergido. Pero no pido ayuda. Soy demasiado orgullosa.

Chillidos de Miyako me perforan los oídos cuando llego. No tarda en unírsele Mimi. La más pequeña, Hikari, me sonríe con cariño. Yo también sonrío. No es de forma tan sincera como debería, pero sí más de lo normal.

_A ti no te engaño, nunca lo hago. Sé que te ríes sarcásticamente cada vez que yo escondo una lágrima._

―Hacía mucho que no quedábamos las cuatro.

La voz de mi amiga de pelo lila hace que intente centrar la atención en la conversación, en lugar del humo que despide mi café. Acierto a asentir con la cabeza. Ninguna parece disgustada por mi poco entusiasmo, tal vez he aprendido a actuar tan bien que ni siquiera se me nota. Pido una ensalada y me la aliño poco. Mastico con parsimonia y trato de entender algo del monólogo que ha empezado Mimi.

―¡Tendríais que haber estado allí! Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto. ―Parecería más cierto si no dijera lo mismo cada vez que nos vemos―. He pensado que voy a volver a cambiarme el pelo. Creo que el color negro no lo he probado, seguramente resalte mucho mi piel.

Miya no tarda en deshacerse en halagos ante la idea. Yo no puedo evitar clavar la mirada en mi amiga de ojos como la miel. Recuerdo que hace años pensaba que ella no tenía máscara, pero poco a poco pude ver los atisbos de las rendijas, la goma para sujetarla, el olor a pintura cuando está recién arreglada.

Mimi, la chica que se esconde tras un disfraz de princesa moderna, la de los mil colores y las mil caras. Estoy convencida de que hay un mundo en su cabeza que no enseña. Inseguridades, dolores, miedos... Hay quien aprende a pasar desapercibido para que nadie se fije en él, hay otros que prefieren llamar mucho la atención para que piensen que se muestran tal y como son. Y ese es su caso, estoy segura.

_Dices que yo no consigo ser invisible por mucho que lo intente. Supongo que tienes razón, con este pelo tan llamativo y el color de mi pintalabios. Dices que me miento al pensar que quiero pasar desapercibida. Es cierto, en realidad quiero reclamar atención. Quiero que alguien escuche mis llantos silenciosos y me libre de las lágrimas secas._

Miro a Hikari y la veo reír ligeramente por algo que han dicho pero no he llegado a escuchar. Da un mordisco a su sándwich antes de mirar la pantalla de su móvil. La veo suspirar. No sé si por algo que encuentra allí o precisamente por lo contrario. Tal vez está esperando palabras de alguien pero no llegan.

Levanta la cabeza y se da cuenta de que la observo. Me regala una sonrisa, con fingida alegría, para después unirse de nuevo a la conversación.

No me engañas, pequeña, sé que te escondes tras una máscara blanca.

Me gustaría poder ayudarla, pero si no tengo consejos para mí misma tampoco los tendré para nadie. Años atrás le hubiera preguntado qué le pasaba, la hubiera abrazado y habría sabido qué decir. Pero perdí esa facultad al mismo tiempo que mis viejos vaqueros.

De pronto me acuerdo de mi café. Está ya frío. Tanto casi como mi corazón. Me lo bebo sin ganas, no sé en qué momento he perdido la percepción del tiempo hasta este punto.

Un extraño silencio me rodea. Levanto la cabeza y encuentro los ojos de mis amigas clavados en mí. Algún que otro ceño fruncido se mezcla con gestos de preocupación. Está claro que me han dicho algo y no he contestado. Puede que fingir delante de personas que te conocen antes de que te pongas tu disfraz no sea sencillo.

_Lo sé, a ti siempre te ha parecido que no sé actuar. Tus insultos me duelen aunque no molestan como deberían. Porque sé que no son más que verdades._

―¿Cómo te va en la carrera?

Estoy segura de que es, por lo menos, la segunda vez que Miyako me hace la pregunta. Empiezo mi propio monólogo acerca de las asignaturas que me cuestan más, de profesores incompetentes y de trabajos que parecen no acabar. Veo gestos comprensivos, aunque siento que ninguna está escuchándome realmente.

Mimi se mira con disimulo en el reflejo del servilletero, como para comprobar que no tiene ningún pelo fuera de su sitio. Los ojos de Hikari se pierden debajo de la mesa, supongo que de nuevo comprobando el teléfono.

Y la que me lo ha preguntado parece la más perdida. Su mirada se clava en mí aunque siento que no me ve. Siempre ha sido la que más me preocupaba, porque es la que peor finge. Su máscara es tan transparente como el cristal de sus grandes gafas. Casi puedo palpar sus inseguridades, cuento en las cosas en las que copia a Mimi para intentar sentirse mejor consigo misma y me siento idiota por no ayudarla a ver lo bueno que tiene. Miya no necesita pretender ser otra. Pero soy una hipócrita al pensar así, cuando soy la primera que me abandoné a mí misma.

Sin darme cuenta todas van levantándose, las sigo para pagar. Nos despedimos y me dicen que les gustaría que quedásemos con los demás. Finjo que me muero de ganas.

Por fin soy libre para volver a mi casa. Algunos copos de nieve se arremolinan a mi alrededor. Recuerdo otras veces que he visto nevar, lo emocionada que estaba por que cuajara y así poder salir a jugar fuera. Las cosas han cambiado, los años han pasado y ya no soy una niña.

_Que me llames inmadura no me extraña. Sé que desear anclarme en el pasado es la definición de esa palabra. No puedo evitar querer volver atrás, cuando todo era fácil y tú estabas ahí, conmigo._

Llego a mi habitación arrastrando los pies. Me siento en la cama mientras me quito la ropa para darme una ducha. Entro al baño y me miro en el espejo, harta de lo que veo.

Ahí están de nuevo esas marcas en mi piel.

Da igual lo que trate de estirarla, tardará un tiempo en irse. Y estarán para recordarme lo que se debe pagar por fingir ser otra. Por empeñarme en llevar ropa de talla más pequeña de lo que debería. Pero es lo que hace todo el mundo, ¿no?

Mientras el agua cae contra mi cuerpo quiero pensar que se lleva la tristeza que guardo en el corazón. Y pienso en las marcas que adornan mi cadera, que no se quitan aunque lo intente. ¿Por qué nos empeñamos en hacernos esto? Hay tantos complejos que nos persiguen que cuesta enumerarlos. Ser gordo o demasiado flaco, feo o estúpido, soso o aburrido. Nos empeñamos en temer cómo nos ven los demás y no nos damos cuenta del daño que nos hacemos a nosotros mismos.

Cuando me voy a dormir sigo pensando en eso. En las estupideces que cometemos, en que son lo que rigen nuestros actos, en que no sabemos actuar de otra manera.

_No hace falta que me mires así. Sé que soy la primera en hacer tonterías. Tú también las has hecho, aunque eran bien distintas._

Me levanto con el sol, algún pájaro canta y todo parece prometerme sonrisas. Esa es la sensación que deja la atmósfera del buen tiempo, pero ya no me dejo engañar por ello. Cuando me asomo a la ventana encuentro la capa de fría nieve que lo cubre todo. Me tomo un café amargo, ese líquido adictivo que necesito todo el día.

Bostezo en el metro de camino a la Universidad. Saco un pequeño espejo de mano para ver si mi máscara carmesí sigue intacta. Saco el pintalabios para retocarla un poco.

Otra mañana más que pasa entre apuntes, charlas sobre diseño e imágenes de telas. Si le dijera a alguien que no me gusta mi carrera seguramente se sorprendería. Juré y perjuré a todos hace tres años que esto es lo que he soñado toda la vida. A mi madre debería haberle costado creer que mi sueño no tuviera que ver con una pelota de fútbol, pero no me conoce tanto. Nunca se ha esforzado para conseguirlo.

Decido comer un bocadillo rápido antes de irme a la biblioteca para buscar algún libro que me ayude en un trabajo. Con un café en una mano y papeles en la otra, recorro las grandes estanterías. Me pregunto cómo serán realmente las personas que me cruzo. Quizá quienes sonríen esconden lágrimas, igual que yo. Sus máscaras y disfraces tienen todo tipo de colores, texturas y formas. Las carcajadas en realidad son sollozos escondidos en lo más profundo de sus almas.

Un susurro me saca de mis pensamientos. Levanto la cabeza para encontrarme a Jou y Koushiro sentados en una mesa cercana y haciéndome señas para que me acerque. Me siento en una silla junto a ellos y nos preguntamos cómo nos va. El silencio incómodo en el que nos sumimos hace que me pregunte si ha sido buena idea acercarme.

Miro a mi amigo pelirrojo. Siempre he pensado que él me entendería, que ambos escondemos mucho, que también me compadece. Su máscara es negra, tan oscura como sus ojos y tan profunda como su dolor. Me siento egoísta cuando me quejo por mis problemas y recuerdo los suyos.

Jou me dedica una débil sonrisa al ver que me levanto para marcharme. Se la devuelvo a duras penas mientras me doy cuenta de que su máscara se parece a la de Miyako. Casi transparente como sus gafas, al menos así lo veo yo. Puedo dibujar sus miedos y complejos, enumerarlos y clasificarlos por tipos. Seguramente él mismo ya los tiene ordenados de esa manera.

Me siento extrañamente vacía al darles la espalda y seguir con mi búsqueda. Una extraña nostalgia me invade cada vez que estoy con mis "amigos". No sé si ya los puedo considerar así.

_Sí, sé que es culpa mía el haberme distanciado. No tengo fuerzas para luchar por mí así que mucho menos para hacerlo por los demás. No creo que me echen de menos. Yo sí lo hago pero nunca lo reconocería. Ni siquiera a ti._

Mi día todavía puede estropearse aunque no lo sé hasta que llego a casa. Encuentro a mi madre revolviendo mi armario por su obsesión por tenerlo todo ordenado.

―Voy a tirar esta camiseta.

Mi corazón reacciona por primera vez en siglos. Porque bombea a dolorosa velocidad.

Suelto a medias un gemido y le arranco la prenda de las manos. Me dice que soy una cría. Me da igual lo que ella piense. La echo de mi habitación y cierro con pestillo.

Me abrazo a la tela y dejo escapar suspiros que encierran llanto contenido. No puedo tirar esta camiseta vieja llena de agujeros, necesito verla cuando quiero recoger los pedazos de mi corazón destrozado, cuando necesito saber que el pasado sucedió. Mi antigua camiseta de fútbol.

Mi madre no lo entiende. Tampoco es que yo haya intentado explicárselo. Ni ella quiere que lo haga.

Meto un dedo en uno de los agujeros y siento que el hilo que se desprende es una gota de mi propia sangre. Me hacen gracia esas modas de ropa rota. Aunque "gracia" no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Ver a multitud de personas con prendas agujereadas no hace más que verificar mi hipótesis de que no son más que disfraces. Si no lo fueran nadie querría mostrar lo vacíos y destrozados que están en realidad.

_Aunque pienses que exagero yo no lo creo. Lo que llevamos debería ser parte de lo que somos, al menos de nuestros gustos. Hace tiempo que me visto solo por lo que le gusta a los demás._

Llega la noche y con ella un sueño. Uno de los más angustiosos que he tenido, aunque no es realmente una pesadilla.

Me miro en el espejo. Mi ojo izquierdo está adornado por una profunda arruga que le da un extraño aspecto, como si lo tuviera cerrado a medias. Estiro la piel con los dedos pero vuelve a esa forma antinatural.

Mi madre aparece y me empieza a dar productos, cremas y otros remedios caseros. Los extiendo en la arruga pero no sirven para nada. Empiezo a respirar con pesadez al darme cuenta de que me está saliendo otra en la mejilla.

Quiero llorar mientras me doy cuenta de que esas arrugas me acompañarán toda la vida. No las podré borrar, no las podré esconder. Me miro de nuevo al espejo, veo mis ojos llenos de lástima por mí misma.

Es entonces cuando despierto. Entre jadeos y gritos ahogados. Cubierta de sudor a pesar del frío del invierno.

Me gustaría llamar a mi madre para que me abrace y me diga que todo ha sido un sueño, pero sé que hace años que no puedo. No soy una niña. Me lo tengo que recordar cada día. Decidí dejar de serlo aquel lejano día, cuando abandoné mi sombrero.

Me llevo la mano a la cara, asegurándome de que no estén esas horribles arrugas. Voy al baño y me miro de cerca. Me doy cuenta de que hace tiempo que no me analizo así.

Mi piel está más pálida de lo que fue siempre, supongo que porque ya no paso tiempo al aire libre desde que dejé el deporte. Mi pelo es demasiado largo para que me resulte cómodo, pero ya eso no importa. Grandes ojeras enmarcan mis ojos, esos que han perdido el brillo.

Me tiemblan las manos cuando recorro con un dedo mis labios pálidos y resecos. Me doy miedo, tengo aspecto enfermizo.

Entre temblores, consigo coger el pintalabios y pasarlo por mi boca hasta que el llamativo color resalta en mi rostro. Estoy cansada pero me da miedo volver a dormir. Así que me paso horas sentada en el suelo del baño, abrazándome las rodillas y tratando de mantener la mente en blanco.

_No llores por mí, hace tiempo que yo ya no lo hago. No merece la pena._

_._

* * *

Este fic lleva meses rondándome la cabeza, tengo el título desde antes incluso. El sueño lo tuve yo, me angustié aunque no entendí por qué, nunca me han preocupado las arrugas.

No sé cómo de confuso es, tendrá otro capítulo y en él quedará todo claro.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado con la lectura.


	2. La felicidad no se puede fingir

.

**La máscara carmesí**

_Parte 2 ― _Hay cosas que no se pueden fingir, como la felicidad

.

_Aunque gritases nadie te escucharía. Ni siquiera yo. Hace tiempo que aprendí a ser sorda a las verdades y ciega a las cosas que no debo hacer._

Sé que amanece cuando una luz blanquecina se cuela por debajo de la puerta. Me he quedado medio dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y una mancha rojiza recorre los azulejos. Lo limpio con papel higiénico y vuelvo a mi habitación. La cabeza me da vueltas por la falta de sueño y me he resfriado un poco por haber pasado tantas horas en el suelo.

Vuelve a nevar. Un viento gélido recorre las calles esparciendo los copos por todas partes. Me preparo el desayuno aunque solo consigo beber la mitad de mi café y tengo que tirar las tostadas integrales. Preparo mi bolso, me visto con una de esas faldas de señorita que tengo que llevar siempre y con las incómodas medias que cubren las cicatrices de mi niñez. Me esmero en mi disfraz tanto como siempre. Lo necesito para camuflarme entre la vacía multitud que cubre el mundo.

Me gustaría estar vacía, pero solo estoy marchita. Por eso vuelvo a pintar mi máscara carmesí. El olor del pintalabios es como un bálsamo. No se aguantar el día entero sin notar el tacto algo viscoso de la pintura en mi boca.

Llego temprano al tren, también a la Universidad. No sé si podré aguantar las tres clases que tengo por delante. Voy a la biblioteca de mi facultad para asegurarme de que no me encuentro a ninguno de mis viejos amigos. Sigo con ese trabajo que no consigo terminar y en algún momento me quedo dormida sobre el libro.

Me despierto dos horas más tarde y no tengo ánimos de ir a clase. Decido saltarme el día para terminar mi tarea. Como sola en la cafetería con un café y una ensalada de pasta. Lo mismo siempre, la misma soledad.

_Desde que ya no estás todo es así. Caminar por las calles sin nadie a mi lado sumida en una penumbra que yo misma abrazo. Cambiar ya no es una opción, porque las cosas son de una manera y no se pueden remediar. Sé que si fuera atrás en el tiempo volvería a equivocarme en lo mismo, a tropezar con las mismas piedras y a pintar mi máscara carmesí una y otra vez._

Vuelvo a mi casa y está tan vacía como siempre. Mi madre no pasa por aquí a no ser que sea necesario, no soportamos la compañía la una de la otra pero nos necesitamos para no pensar que estamos completamente solas en el mundo.

Compruebo mi móvil y me sorprende encontrar un mensaje. El segundo en una semana, es un récord. De nuevo es de Mimi, me avisa de que han quedado todos esta noche para cenar y vernos. Hace mucho que nos nos reunimos todos, lo afirma con un icono triste y me anima a ir. No sé si es con sinceridad o no, pero me reconforta un poco pensar que alguien me echa de menos. Me manda la dirección del piso y no sé quién vive allí, supongo que ella. Extrañada, acabo de darme cuenta de que no sé dónde viven mis "amigos", ni si siguen con sus padres o no. Puede que sea la única que está bajo las faldas de su madre todavía.

Pienso seriamente en no ir. Entonces llega mi madre, le comento el plan y me dice que no es buena idea. Que me voy a quedar hasta tarde y debería estudiar, aunque mañana sea sábado. Ella cree que debería encerrarme en mí misma como lleva toda su vida haciendo.

Me doy cuenta de que no quiero ser como mi madre, aunque lleve los últimos años siguiendo sus pasos. Me arreglo un poco antes de coger el tren hasta el lugar que me ha dicho Mimi.

Los zapatos me hacen daño en los pies. Los tacones no deberían haber sido inventados, son solo una tortura para las chicas, otra más con la depilación. Cuando llego al edificio sé que ya tengo una ampolla en cada pie pero intento ignorar el dolor.

Llamo a la puerta mientras miro el reloj. Llego media hora antes. Me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta cuando veo quién me recibe.

Hace mucho que no le veo, pero sigue exactamente igual. El pelo rubio algo largo, los ojos azules más oscuros cada día y el gesto serio que me contagia. Yamato, quien formó parte de los años en los que comencé a cambiar. El chico de la máscara gris, tan gris como su corazón de niño abandonado. Creí que debía quererle porque es lo que haría cualquier chica de mi edad, un chico guapo, miembro de un grupo, misterioso. Se sorprendió cuando le pedí que saliera conmigo, tanto como yo misma. Creo que aceptó por una mezcla de pena y curiosidad.

Pasamos juntos una etapa difícil, de cambio, de miedo ante lo que no se puede recuperar.

_Fue ahí cuando te perdí. Quise pensar que no, que fue un distanciamiento lento. Pero tengo que reconocer que aquello marcó el principio de todo._

Mi viejo amigo de la infancia, mi exnovio, a quien no sé ya cómo catalogar, me mira con el ceño fruncido. Es raro ver que exteriorice alguna emoción, más raro aún cuando al final me sonríe con amabilidad y me hace pasar. Puede que él haya aprendido a fingir mejor o que con los años sea más sociable. No puedo decidirme por ninguna de las dos opciones.

Me trae una cerveza y un vaso. Me sirvo intentando no salpicar y bebo en pequeños sorbos. En el fondo de mi mente aparece un recuerdo en el que yo afirmaba que beber a morro de las botellas era mucho mejor. Pero una señorita no debe hacer eso, mi madre siempre lo ha dicho. Frunzo el ceño al pensar en que de nuevo hago lo que mi madre dice.

―Los demás no tardarán en llegar.

Yamato parece incómodo, es normal. Desde que decidimos dejarlo no hemos mantenido una conversación propiamente dicha. Han pasado años, sí, pero eso no cambia nada. Cuando afirmas que los sentimientos por una persona nunca han sido suficientes, el cariño se mancha con algo de resentimiento. Piensas si no eres lo bastante bueno. Y, aunque fuera mutuo, los dos acabamos dolidos. Es inevitable.

El timbre suena y los dos parecemos aliviados. Entran los pequeños del grupo. Me levanto para saludarlos y veo sus gestos de sorpresa al verme. Nunca me he parado a pensar en la relación que tenía con ellos, pero me doy cuenta de que no fue demasiado profunda.

Sé que la historia de Ken está llena de dolor, su máscara azulada es opacada por su amabilidad, pero no consigue esconder del todo la timidez producida por la culpa que trae del pasado.

Daisuke es más transparente, tanto como Miya y Jou. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que esos tres se parecían, pero acabo de encontrar similitudes más profundas que los gustos o el aspecto.

Con Iori pasa algo parecido a Ken, se esconde en la seriedad de su máscara marrón, con una reverencia de bienvenida y una mirada de distancia. No quiere que nadie mire en su corazón. Igual que yo.

_Tu eras diferente. No te importaba que los demás supieran cómo te sentías, al menos no aquellos que te conocían bien. Te envidio por ello. Te echo de menos._

Takeru, el pequeño niño del que me sentí siempre orgullosa, ya ha dejado de serlo. Me sonríe y me da la mano. Me parece un gesto frío, me hubiera gustado abrazarle y revolverle el pelo como años atrás. Veo sus ojos desviarse a su móvil y me pregunto si será por la misma razón que Hikari el otro día. No consigo saber qué esconde su máscara amarillenta. Ya no puedo ayudarle, y es en estos momentos es cuando más me odio por todo lo que he hecho y lo que he dejado de hacer.

Las chicas llegan después, nos saludamos y charlamos de cosas insustanciales. Me alegra saber que todos están estudiando lo que les gusta, o al menos eso dicen. Yo también lo digo y es mentira.

Me enseñan contentas sus vestidos, les digo que los tacones me están matando. Se ríen, no le veo la gracia. Aunque me alegra que se lo tomen a broma.

Llegan Koushiro y Jou, me pregunto desde cuándo son tan inseparables. Nos decimos las mismas palabras que el otro día en la biblioteca y la conversación se acaba. Me excuso diciendo que tengo que ir al baño, Yamato me dice que es la primera puerta. No presto atención y no sé si es a la derecha o a la izquierda.

Abro una de las puertas al azar y entro antes de cerrar con cuidado. Me miro al espejo que encuentro en frente de mí y me pinto compulsivamente los labios. De nuevo quiero llorar. Paso varios mechones rebeldes por detrás de mi oreja y respito con lentitud para intentar relajarme. Estoy mal, sé que lo estoy. Cada día es más duro que el anterior y menos que el próximo. No sé dónde estará el límite pero sé que un día me volveré loca. Si no lo estoy ya.

Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que hay a mi alrededor. Una cama deshecha, un armario abierto de par en par y un escritorio lleno de papeles. Ropa apilada por toda la estancia, pósteres cubriendo las paredes y un ligero olor familiar. En cuanto reparo en ello impregna mi nariz y no puedo librarme de él.

Lo conozco. Lo conocí demasiado bien. Me acompañaba a cada paso.

_Dime que estas ahí, dime que me gritarás por mis errores, dime que me echarás en cara que te dejara atrás. Dime todo lo que has callado este tiempo. Pero, por favor, vuelve. Vuelve aunque ya no puedas. Sigue intentando volver aunque ya no queden fuerzas. Yo ya no las tengo para ayudarte, las perdí antes de darme cuenta._

―Me alegro de verte.

La sinceridad de esas palabras me abruma casi tanto como la voz que las dice. Me doy la vuelta para encarar a quien acaba de entrar y noto algo extraño. Agua contenida en mis ojos. Mis lágrimas han dejado de estar secas.

―Te he echado de menos. Bueno, no a ti. A Sora, a la verdadera. A la que solías ser.

Nunca tuvo máscara, al menos no para mí.

No puedo hacer nada más que existir mientras escucho aquello y su mirada oscura se clava en mi, haciendo que mis piernas tiemblen con una emoción que creía perdida. Respiro acompasadamente, intentando no marearme. Mi corazón late con fuerza. Mis ojos pestañean por instinto. Mis músculos se agarrotan entre temblores.

―Me cuesta reconocerte. ¿Sabes? No digo que no estés bien ahora, pero me gustaba más tu cara bañada en sudor y la ropa de fútbol. Supongo que ahora eres todo lo que querían que fueras.

Ya no contengo mis lágrimas ante los ojos juiciosos de Taichi. Mi mejor amigo, ese amor que no llegó a crecer ni tampoco a extinguirse, el único que siempre me prefirió antes. Ahora es el único que consigue calentar lo suficiente mi corazón para que vuelva a llorar. Para que las heridas se abran.

Corro hacia la salida a pesar de ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Necesito irme de allí. Olvido mi abrigo y rompo sin querer mis medias de señorita al tropezar en la calle. Mis rodillas se calan por la nieve sobre la que caigo. Mis tacones se hunden en la capa blanda y me cuesta levantarme. Sigo corriendo cuando puedo.

El vaho sale de mi boca una y otra vez. El frío se me mete en los huesos.

Ignoro a mi madre cuando me pregunta qué me ha pasado. Me encierro en mi habitación y me desnudo antes de meterme en la cama. Tirito mientras abrazo mi vieja y agujereada camiseta. Lloro sobre la almohada hasta que el sueño me vence.

_Duele. Duele tanto que debería haber muerto mi corazón. Lo sabes, estás ahí de testigo. Cuentas mis lágrimas en silencio y unes las tuyas. Podemos crear un mar de sufrimiento en el que ahogarnos. Así el dolor se extinguiría. Pero es la salida más fácil. Quizá lo duro sea afrontar los problemas en lugar de aceptarlos._

Paso el día siguiente en la cama. Mi teléfono suena varias veces hasta que se queda sin batería. Mi madre llama a mi puerta en cada comida y no insiste cuando no salgo. Apenas como algo de pan en mi escapada nocturna y bebo leche del cartón. Me hace sentir mejor hacer cosas a escondidas.

Lloro mucho. También estornudo y moqueo por mi resfriado. Duermo poco pero paso las horas en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Pienso en todo y en nada. A veces creo que estoy soñando y me doy cuenta de que solo estoy recordando. El pasado parece tan dulce hasta un punto que debe ser inventado, tan libre, tan feliz. Después los recuerdos se tiñen de gris, de las cosas que se deben hacer y las que ya no se repetirán. De pérdidas. De una muy dolorosa.

Vuelvo a llorar. Vuelvo a sonarme la nariz.

Cuando me despierto el domingo estoy muy cansada. Pero no físicamente, es mi cabeza la que no puede más. Mi cuerpo me pide que huya lejos, que corra todo lo que no lo he hecho este tiempo, que salte y grite lo que siento. Que pida ayuda a quien todavía esté dispuesto a dármela.

Me doy un largo baño. Me seco con esmero, me echo la crema hidratante, me peino. Saco el pintalabios que lo cambió todo. Los recuerdos me alcanzan y ya no quiero huir de ellos.

Mi tía le dijo aquel día a mi madre que debía madurar, que parecía un chico y que las señoritas se maquillan, llevan vestidos y zapatos bonitos. Pensé que me defendería, que esa mujer que me vio crecer ya había entendido que yo era feliz tal y como era. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Dijo que estaba cansada de intentarlo, que mi cabeza estaba tan hueca como mi feo sombrero, que había perdido la esperanza de que fuera como debía ser.

A veces, las palabras duelen más que los golpes. Hubiera preferido recibir un puñetazo que tener que ser víctima de ese comentario. Porque un moratón marca la piel unos días, unas palabras hirientes se quedan mucho más tiempo y la herida no se cura del todo.

Me destrozó por dentro, me cambió por fuera. Robé el pintalabios del bolso de mi tía y me dije que debía madurar, que mejor empezar cuanto antes, que me parecería a ella. Me transformaría en la señorita que debía ser. Que mi madre quería que fuera.

_Tuviste que presenciar aquello, los dardos hirientes que atravesaron mi corazón y me cambiaron por completo. La decisión tan dura de dejar lo que era para ser algo mejor. O al menos mejor a ojos de los demás. Eso pensaba, aunque tú no estuvieras de acuerdo._

Cojo el pintalabios y lo abro. Cubro mi boca de ese mejunje tan pegajoso con cuidado. Primero abajo, de derecha a izquierda. Luego arriba, de izquierda a derecha. Siempre igual, en mi ritual. Creando la máscara carmesí que he perfeccionado con los años. Que me ha consumido y tragado mi alma.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, el olor no me consuela. Me da náuseas.

Intento respirar con la boca para no aspirarlo y algunas lágrimas se me escapan. Parece que mi barrera se ha derretido y todo lo que he edificado se derrumba por unas simples palabras. Tan ciertas, tan crueles y amables al mismo tiempo. No estaba preparada para escucharlas.

Miro la ropa que tengo preparada a mi lado, encima del lavabo. Una falda que llega por debajo de las rodillas, unas medias oscuras, un camisa blanca con encaje en los puños y el cuello. Los zapatos con tacón bajo, blancos e impolutos. Los pendientes pequeños y brillantes, el collar de perlas y el perfume dulzón que mi tía me regaló en mi cumpleaños. Soy una digna señorita de las películas, con mi postura perfecta, como si hubiera aprendido a caminar con un libro sobre la cabeza. Incluso hice ballet después de dejar el tenis, que no era lo bastante femenino para mi madre.

Cojo la camisa, hago una bola y la tiro contra la pared mientras vuelvo a llorar. Estoy harta de esta vida que no me pertenece, de ser lo que otros decían que debía ser. Quienes de verdad me valoraron cuando me comportaba como quería se extrañaron con mi cambio. Veo sus miradas clavadas en mi ropa mientras recuerdan quién solía ser.

_¿Tan terrible sería dejar todo y volver a ser quien quiero? ¿Puedo borrar estos años en los que me he transformado en mi madre? ¿Estarías ahí si empiezo a ser valiente? ¿Me tenderías la mano?_

Me paso los dedos por los labios casi con furia y esparzo el pintalabios. Me libro de mi máscara carmesí con agua y papel, hasta que no queda rastro alguno.

Se acabó. No voy a seguir con esta farsa. Estoy cansada de actuar. Quiero ser valiente por una vez en mi vida.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y revuelvo en el armario hasta que encuentro un viejo pantalón de chándal que todavía me vale. Desentierro unas zapatillas de deporte y me alegro de que el pie no me haya crecido desde que dejé el tenis. Me pongo mi vieja camiseta de fútbol, que me viene algo justa, y me agacho para meterme debajo de la cama.

Mi bien más preciado está escondido en una estropeada caja, junto con álbumes de cromos, fotos de mis viejos amigos y otros recuerdos felices. Saco ese tesoro y lo huelo con nostalgia. El balón está lleno de polvo, algo deshinchado y bastante destrozado. Es perfecto.

Me extraña ver a mi madre sonreír al ver cómo voy vestida. Me pongo una chaqueta algo vieja antes de salir. Por la calle me compro un bollo de chocolate y un refresco. Cojo el tren, voy de pie en vez de sentarme con las piernas cruzadas como acostumbro. Ayudo a un anciano a bajar el carrito de su nieto del vagón, en vez de mirar a algún chico para que lo haga por mí.

Llego a la Universidad, que está casi desierta en domingo. Voy al pabellón de deportes y me meto en el gimnasio, el único sitio cubierto. Es tan temprano que hay pocas personas. Veo a unas animadoras en una esquina, un par de chicos tirando canastas y otros corriendo.

No me extraño al encontrar una cabeza llena de pelo castaño y revuelto. Tai tira a la portería y falla cuatro veces seguidas. O se ha vuelto muy malo con los años o algo le preocupa. Eso le digo cuando me acerco.

Cuando me mira y sonríe al darse cuenta de mi indumentaria, me siento orgullosa. Sonrío de verdad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_Tú también tiemblas ahora mismo por el nerviosismo, puedo notarlo, aunque intentes disimular. Sonríe. Aprendamos a volver a ser felices._

―Siento mucho lo que te dije, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Sabes que me cuesta guardarme las cosas y lo he hecho mucho tiempo.

Asiento con la cabeza. Dejo caer la pelota al suelo y sé que la ha reconocido. Doy una patada con todas mis fuerzas y chillo mientras salto al ver que ha entrado en la portería. Mi viejo mejor amigo se suma a la celebración. Después corre hacia el balón y me reta con la mirada.

No es mi mejor partido, tantos años sin jugar pasan factura. Pero me siento bien, ligera, feliz.

Un par de horas después el lugar está lleno y nos vamos a sentar en una esquina de las gradas. Gotas de sudor nos caen de la cabeza. Reímos contándonos tonterías, recordando viejos tiempos y prometiendo más partidos pronto.

Le doy las gracias por decir lo que necesitaba escuchar. Por valorar quien fui de verdad. Por seguir echándome de menos.

Vamos a comer algo, quedamos en vernos al día siguiente con los demás. Me dice que todos necesitan a la madre del grupo para que les aconseje. Le digo que intentaré recordar cómo se daban los consejos.

Le veo alejarse unos pasos y detenerse. Vuelve hacia a mí y me abraza. Me siento de nuevo en casa.

Cuando vuelvo a coger el tren sé que soy una persona diferente a la de los demás días. Me he quitado mi máscara ante alguien y eso no me ha destrozado, al contrario. Tal vez los disfraces solo sirvan para guardar nuestros secretos y compartirlos con aquellos que nos quieren.

_Gracias por no haberme abandonado, a pesar de que te haya echado de mi lado. Mi yo del pasado, aquella que siempre he debido ser pero abandoné, vuelve conmigo. No será sencillo. Al principio nos costará quitar las costumbres de señorita, tendremos que seguir en una carrera que no nos gusta y discutiremos con nuestra madre. Pero volveremos a ser una sola, seremos felices._

_Sora volverá. La verdadera Sora. Y la máscara carmesí será guardada en el cajón de los recuerdos tristes._

_._

* * *

Hasta aquí ha llegado el fic. Sé que había varias teorías acerca de la letra en cursiva, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

Varias han dicho sentirse identificados, espero que también encuentren el mismo final que Sora. Para ser felices hace falta ser valientes.


End file.
